The present invention relates to a frame for pictures and the like. More particularly, to a frame for front insertion of pictures and the like, which is composed of a plurality of individual frame elements connectible with one another.
Frames of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known frame has frame elements which are formed as hollow profiles with shaped legs or the like for embracing a picture or a cover plate, and corner connectors with angled members insertable into the hollow profiles and provided with holding projections engageable in recesses of the hollow profiles. Such frames in which the frame elements are manufactures of synthetic plastic profiles or metallic profiles and detachably connected by the corner connectors, are successful because they can be manufactured in cost favorable manner. In the known frames, the frame elements have only rectangular edges, and the corner connectors are formed as angled pieces which complete the corner regions of the frame and are inserted in the hollow profiles by their pin-shaped inserts. For arresting purposes, pins are provided on the inserts, the pins engageable in respective openings in the walls of the hollow profiles. The inserts reduce at their ends so that in order to release the arresting, the pins must be pressed out of the openings inwardly. Since the inserts have the conical shape, the corner connector is not guided very good in the hollow profiles. In order to attain stable connection, the angle between the inserts of the angled piece must be smaller than 90.degree., whereby the angled piece is located in the hollow profiles with a certain tension. This tension, on the one hand, and required bending of the inserts for releasing the arresting, make the process of exchange of pictures in the frame substantially complicated.
There are also frames in which the frame elements have inclined end edges and are connected with one another by corner connectors. The frame elements of this frame are formed as U-shaped profiles, and the corner connecting piece is swingable, screwable or rotary. When flexible profile elements are utilized, the frame elements are fixedly connected with one another in three corners of the frame and are detachably connected by the corner connecting piece only in the fourth corner. In such a frame the process of exchange of a picture is also complicated inasmuch as the frame must be dismounted. In other words, in order to exchange a picture one or more corners must be completely opened so that parts to be inserted such as a cover plate, a picture, an insert and a rear wall must be placed over one another outside of the frame and then the frame must be assembled or closed around these parts.
There are also frames in which the above mentioned parts are individually inserted from the front side and can be withdrawn at this side. In such a construction there are fixedly connected frame elements, and the parts to be inserted must be pressed over frame legs which are very accurately dimensioned, to embrace a picture or a cover plate. These frames cannot be designed with widely overlapping profiled legs and moreover they are suitable only for small dimensions, inasmuch as the cover plate or the picture during their pressing into the frame or out of the frame can be easily damaged. However, these fixed frames have the advantage that during the picture exchange all parts to be inserted can be introduced into or withdrawn from the frame one after the other, similarly to the frames changeable from the back side.